Sans lui
by Alaynna of Blood and Song
Summary: Ce soir-là, Chûya Nakahara mourut, consumé par Corruption pour protéger sa mentor. Kôyô ne s'en est jamais remise, au point de quitter la Mafia et finir à l'Agence, plus par défaut que par réel choix. La jeune femme, désormais âgée de 29 ans, ne semble proche que de Fukuzawa et assiste les détectives dans leurs enquêtes, espérant un jour obtenir sa vengeance.
1. Chapter 1

A: Osamu, 22h54  
« Chûya et moi, bâtiment abandonné 102, probablement embuscade. Renforts à prévoir »

A: Osamu, 23h26

« Embuscade confirmée. Plus nombreux que prévu. Envoi renforts ! »

A: Osamu  
Appels non connectés : 23h28  
23h30  
23h31  
23h33  
23h34

A: Osamu, 23h34

« REPONDS ! »

A: Agence, message vocal reçu à 23h36, durée : 16 secondes

«/ _cris et coups de feu en arrière plan_ / ICI OZAKI, OU EST DAZAI ? IL FAUT QU'IL NOUS REJOIGNE ILS ONT... / _coups de feu à nouveau, rire dément_ / CHUYA... CHUYA A ACTIVE CORRUPTION, JPEUX PAS LE RETENIR IL... NO...NON, CHUYA.. ARRETE. CHUYA. JTEN SUPPLIE CEST MOI, KOYO... AAAAAAA... »  
 **message terminé**

Osamu Dazai, tout prodige qu'il est, n'avait pas prévu ce soir-là. Si la Mafia et l'Agence s'étaient à nouveau alliés contre un ennemi, ils faisaient toujours des missions chacun de leurs côtés, et rien ne laissait penser que deux cadres ensemble sur une même mission pourraient échouer. Il n'avait jamais pensé non plus que Chûya serait capable d'activer Corruption afin de protéger Kôyô Ozaki, même dans une situation désespérée, même si une fois activée, il savait que sa transe ne lui permettait plus de distinguer ses alliés de ses ennemis.

Et pourtant.

Il était minuit passé lorsque Fukuzawa en personne, accompagné de Kunikida et d'un Dazai encore à moitié sous influence des champignons étranges qu'il avait ingéré, arriva au bâtiment de l'attaque. Par miracle, il tenait encore debout mais devant eux, ce n'était rien moins qu'un carnage. Seul le silence les accueillit et le président comprit aussitôt qu'ils étaient arrivés trop tard.

La vue sembla faire un déclic dans l'esprit de l'ancien mafieux qui eut enfin l'idée de regarder son téléphone pour y découvrir les sms et appels manqués de Kôyô. Il n'avait pas entendu le message vocal laissé à l'Agence, c'était Fukuzawa et Kunikida qui avaient tout entendu et étaient venus le chercher immédiatement après, mais pas assez vite.

Il leva la tête de son appareil et regarda à nouveau les corps et les mares de sang. Son cœur s'était accéléré, et pas à cause de la drogue prise peu avant.

\- Ici.

La voix du blond à lunettes le tira pour de bon de ses pensées et il courut pour le rejoindre. Le détective l'avait trouvé... enfin, « les » avait trouvés... Malgré l'immense quantité de sang, le kimono de Kôyô était encore clair par endroit, contrastant avec la tenue sombre et teintée de rouge/brun de Chûya, inerte devant elle. Sur ses avants bras et son visage, on pouvait voir les marques de Corruption qui avait enfin été déchaînée jusqu'au point de rupture de son corps.

Kôyô était étendue contre lui, un bras sous la tête du rouquin comme si elle l'avait tenu avant de s'effondrer à son tour. Elle avait une très large plaie à l'épaule, signe que Chûya était parvenu à l'atteindre... à moins qu'elle se soit volontairement jetée contre lui dans une dernière tentative de le ramener à lui.

Dazai n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du duo à ses pieds. Chûya et lui avaient toujours été comme chien et chat malgré l'efficacité de leur partenariat, cela dit, il n'avait jamais souhaité sa mort, autrement il n'aurait jamais arrêté le pouvoir qui rongeait son partenaire. Quant à elle... il la connaissait depuis ses 12 ans, il l'avait connu en tant qu'assassin, en tant que capitaine, en tant que fugitive, en tant que prisonnière pour finir cadre aux ordres de Mori. Même s'il savait qu'elle partageait la vision de la Mafia de Mori, elle resterait celle qui acceptait de le prendre en charge lorsqu'il fuyait « l'éducation » de son mentor. Un petit havre de calme au milieu du quartier de l'organisation.

Et les deux gisaient inertes à ses pieds maintenant, parce qu'il n'avait pas pu répondre à son téléphone.

Fukuzawa s'était approché aussi et, dans un geste inutile mais commandé par son côté professionnel, prit le pouls des deux victimes pour confirmer officiellement leur mort. Sans surprise, Chûya n'était déjà plus. En revanche, lorsqu'il se saisit du bras de Kôyô, celle-ci émit un long râle douloureux.

Ce simple son les réveilla tous.

\- Appelle Yosano !

* * *

Cela faisait désormais trois ans que la cadre avait été sauvée par l'Agence, trois ans que Chûya Nakahara s'était sacrifié pour lui offrir une chance de survivre à cette embuscade.

Quelques coups discrets résonnèrent contre la porte du bureau de Fukuzawa qui répondit « Entrez » tout de suite, reconnaissant la manière de frapper de leur dernière recrue : Kôyô Ozaki elle-même.

D'une main, elle tenait en équilibre un plateau avec du thé et quelques gâteaux, de l'autre des rapports.

\- Kenji vient de finir ces rapports.

Elle tendit la pile de papier au Président avant de poser le plateau avec ses deux mains pour verser le liquide brûlant dans une des tasses. L'homme mûr en face d'elle mit ses lunettes et fit mine de commencer à lire, pour en réalité observer la jeune femme discrètement -d'après lui-.

\- Je sens ton regard sur moi... dis ce que tu as en tête ou concentre toi vraiment sur ces rapports.

Il posa les papiers et soupira.

\- Prends un jour de repos.

\- Non.

Le ton n'était pas froid, mais presque. La fermeté de ce « non » laissait clairement transparaître qu'elle avait déjà réfléchi à la question et ne changerait pas d'avis.

\- Tu dois y aller.

\- Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation et ma réponse est : non. Si tu le permets, j'aimerais juste partir un peu plus tôt.

\- Kyôka pourrait t'accompagner...

\- Yukichi... j'ai dit « non ».

Les deux se fixèrent de longues secondes, sans ciller. Au final, ce fut le Président qui céda et baissa le regard.

\- Très bien... tu peux partir plus tôt. N'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as besoin de parler.

\- Je sais.

La jeune femme étira un léger sourire et sortit, laissant le chef de l'Agence à ses pensées. De ce qu'il savait, Kôyô ne se confiait vraiment qu'à lui. Même si elle était parvenue à se faire accepter par les autres détectives, aucun n'était arrivé à lui faire exprimer ses véritables sentiments à part lui. Conscient que ce lien était précieux pour garder un œil sur une ancienne mafieuse, Fukuzawa l'avait autorisée à le tutoyer et elle en avait fait de même. Kyôka avait aussi ce privilège mais son ancienne mentor s'était indubitablement distancée. Aujourd'hui, on savait que si l'épisode du parc avec Atsushi venait à se reproduire, l'ex-cadre n'agirait pas du tout comme elle l'avait fait autrefois. La disparition de Chûya Nakahara l'avait changée plus que ce que quiconque aurait pu anticiper, et le fait qu'en trois ans ils ne soient pas parvenus à identifier les responsables de l'embuscade n'arrangeait rien.

* * *

\- Ca l'a brisée.

Tous les détectives étaient réunis et leurs regards s'étaient tournés vers Dazai lorsqu'il parla. La cadre s'était réveillée i peine une heure et elle n'avait pas dit un mot. Yosano était arrivée à la soigner à temps mais le choc avait été si violent que sa patiente n'avait pas reprit connaissance avant deux jours et, si physiquement elle était sauvée malgré les séquelles qu'elle garderait à vie à son épaule, nul ne savait l'état de son mental.

Le médecin, puis Fukuzawa puis Kyôka avaient essayé de lui parler, mais il n'y avait eu aucune réaction. La jeune femme se contentait de rester sur le côté, face au mur, leur tournant le dos.

Dazai avait fini par y aller à son tour. Il n'en avait rien laissé paraître mais il n'en menait pas large, conscient de sa responsabilité et pouvant déjà anticiper qu'elle ne le lui pardonnerait pas. Déjà ceux la connaissant uniquement via son rôle de cadre savaient que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais pour lui qui l'avait connue depuis ses débuts, il ne pouvait que mesurer l'ampleur des ravages sur son esprit.

Il avait voulu l'appeler, mais sa voix était restée étouffée dans sa gorge. Il avait voulu alors la toucher, simplement poser une main sur son bras pour lui signaler sa présence, comme lorsqu'elle l'aidait à s'installer à l'époque quand il avait sa béquille, mais... le voir aurait risqué de provoquer une réaction extrêmement violente qui lui aurait été tout sauf bénéfique. Il était donc sorti sans un mot.

\- Faut-il la renvoyer à la Mafia alors ? Demanda la voix de Kunikida, le coupant dans ses pensées.

\- Ils ignorent toujours qu'elle a survécu ? S'immisça Ranpo.

\- Oui... ils ont certainement dû supposer qu'elle a disparu à cause de l'habilité de Nakahara. C'est aussi à cause de ça que nous avons eu du mal à estimer le nombre exact de morts.

Le Président coupa son subordonné pour se tourner vers le brun.

\- Dazai, qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

Le détective fixa son supérieur, l'air on ne peut plus sérieux. Il ne l'admettrait pas à haute voix devant témoins, même si tout le monde s'en doutait à le voir actuellement, mais il se sentait coupable, et le Chef de l'agence le savait pertinemment.

\- J'aimerais qu'elle reste. C'est la seule témoin de ce qui s'est passé après tout, elle pourra sans aucun doute nous dire qui les a attaqué dès qu'elle aura repris ses esprits.

Fukuzawa le scruta alors que les autres regardaient leur collègue. Même s'ils savaient qu'il ne le pensait pas totalement, qu'il ose dire une telle chose à voix haute après ce qui s'était passé et son rôle là dedans les choquait.

\- Accordé, conclut leur supérieur.

* * *

Kôyô passa l'essentiel de sa journée de travail à collaborer avec Kunikida et Atsushi sur une affaire. Les deux hommes savaient quel jour ils étaient mais essayaient de ne pas changer leurs habitudes pour autant, sachant qu'elle se vexerait. Si on leur avait dit, il y a plus de trois ans, qu'un jour ils travailleraient d'égal à égal dans l'Agence avec la cadre Kôyô Ozaki qui avait été à deux doigts de tuer Atsushi pour torturer psychologiquement Kyôka et la récupérer... personne n'y aurait cru. Pourtant les faits étaient là. La jeune femme, qui fêterait bientôt ses trente ans, était devenue un excellent membre de leur organisation. Son efficacité, sa fermeté, ses connaissances étaient un atout non négligeable et lui avaient permis de se faire accepter.

Nul ne savait comment ni pourquoi, mais Mori avait consenti à la laisser partir lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle était en vie. L'ex-cadre avait simplement parlé d'une « dette à payer » de la part du Boss et ça s'était arrêté là. Elle ne parlait plus de la Mafia d'ailleurs sauf au Président en certaines occasions, et elle s'était même excusée auprès du Tigre-garou de l'avoir attaqué autrefois. Le jeune homme l'excusa volontiers, comprenant qu'elle avait voulu protéger Kyôka à sa manière, et aussi parce qu'il n'était pas rancunier.

Il y avait cependant quelques moments où son ancien rôle de mafieuse revenait, des moments où on pouvait voir dans son regard la froideur dont elle était si fière autrefois. Ces moments se résument à deux paramètres principaux : Dazai et l'incapacité de régler les affaires.

Pour le deuxième point, il est assez simple. Cadre ou non, Kôyô avait toujours mis à point d'honneur à tout mener à bien, et elle était encore très frustrée d'être limitée par les lois que respectaient les détectives quasi aveuglément. Pour elle, ce n'était que des freins et par moments, elle était tentée d'outrepasser ses droits. Kunikida devait donc garder un œil sur elle, même encore aujourd'hui.

Quant à Dazai... Kôyô le haïssait. Ca n'avait été une surprise pour personne qu'elle tienne le détective pour unique responsable de la mort de Chûya. Le jeune homme avait tenté quelques approches, toutes repoussées avec violence, avant de simplement se tenir à distance. Ils ne se parlaient pas, jamais, et bien que ça ait été bizarre au début, les autres avaient aussi pris l'habitude de faire les transmissions à leur place et en aucun cas les mettre ensemble.

\- Et voilà, soupira Kunikida. Enfin terminé pour cette pile. Décidémment cette affaire aura été difficile jusqu'au bout.

Il rangea le dernier dossier dans un de ses tiroirs et se tourna vers les deux autres.

\- Café, thé ?

\- Je veux bien un café ! Répondit joyeusement le tigre.

\- Rien pour moi, merci. Je vais rentrer.

La jeune femme se leva et, après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à l'horloge (16h28), prit congé des deux détectives avant de prendre ses affaires. Ranpo, la main dans un paquet de snacks, l'observait de son bureau. Son visage n'était pas triste, elle semblait même tranquille, et surtout elle... chantonnait. Il ne détacha pas son regard d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse après avoir été signaler son départ au Président.

Le détective numéro 1 de l'Agence se tourna vers Akiko, assise non loin de lui.

\- Y a aucune différence dans sa manière d'attraper les choses. Sensation fantôme ?

\- Mmmh, agréa le médecin sans lever les yeux du livre qu'elle tenait. Physiquement elle est en parfaite santé. Et puis, au bout de trois ans si quelque chose avait effectivement mal été soigné, je l'aurais vu. Je lui ai bien proposé de la soigner à ma manière mais elle a refusé...

« Pas surprenant » pensa l'adepte des cactus. Personne sain d'esprit n'irait se faire soigner par Akiko alors qu'il allait bien... même si dans ce cas-là, il était clair que Kôyô était plus influencée par le jour qu'ils étaient plus que par ses cicatrices.

Ranpo prit un autre cookie, le savoura puis, une fois fini, lança d'un air détaché.

\- Je l'ai vue regarder le dossier de la Guilde encore.

Dazai, installé sur le canapé, casque sur les oreilles, avait pourtant sa musique éteinte. Il put donc parfaitement entendre la réflexion de Ranpo (ce dernier se doutait d'ailleurs que son collègue écoutait) et soupira.

* * *

Kôyô ne sortit de l'infirmerie de l'Agence que six jours après y avoir été amenée et soignée. Elle avait refusé de manger quoique ce soit les deux jours qui ont suivi son réveil, Akiko avait même menacé de la faire manger de force. Fukuzawa était alors entré dans la chambre de la mafieuse, plateau en mains, et y resta plus de deux heures.

Personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ces deux heures. Le Président dira seulement qu'il lui a parlé mais tout le monde avait bien remarqué que le plateau, avec un fruit et un bol de soupe plein lorsqu'il était entré, était revenu vide. La patiente n'avait ensuite plus refusé de manger, bien que son appétit demeurait très mince. Quoi qu'il lui ait dit ou fait, Fukuzawa venait d'établir les débuts de leur lien.

Les détectives ne s'étaient pas attendus à ce qu'elle sorte d'elle-même, et ils avaient même mis quelques temps avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle était là.

Ce fut Kyôka qui remarqua cette silhouette familière en premier, se précipitant vers elle, suivie du regard par Atsushi qui fut donc le deuxième à la remarquer.

\- Miss Ozaki !

La jeune fille arriva face à son ancienne mentor et... ne sut pas quoi lui dire. Malgré ce qu'elle lui avait fait et avait fait à son ami Atsushi, Kyôka savait que la cadre était attachée à elle, à sa manière. Quant à savoir si l'ancienne protégée lui retournait ses sentiments... dur à dire. Il était certain en tout cas qu'elle était sincèrement inquiète en cet instant. Car si Kôyô avait toujours été pâle, ce qui lui allait merveilleusement bien, là c'est une pâleur maladive qui frappait les regards.

Atsushi posa une question à la jeune femme, qui ne l'entendit pas, encore perdue. Le tigre-garou se souvint alors avoir entendu que Yosano lui avait donné des calmants pour lui permettre de dormir, ce qui devait aussi l'assommer un peu en cet instant.

Le reste de l'Agence remarqua enfin la présence de leur invitée mais personne ne savait vraiment comment agir. Kunikida, qui était juste à côté d'un Dazai aux yeux fermés et pieds sur le bureau, donna un coup sec à ce dernier pour le réveiller et lui désigner la jeune femme.

L'ex-cadre/détective se leva tout de suite et déglutit. Voici donc le moment où il allait faire face aux conséquences de son inaction... si elle parvenait à se ressaisir. Il s'approcha néanmoins d'un pas assuré pour arriver juste derrière Kyôka. La jeune fille leva les yeux vers son aîné et se décala pour le laisser passer, mais il hésita.

Kôyô semblait renfermée sur elle-même. Elle savait où elle était, depuis plusieurs jours d'ailleurs mais comme dans sa chambre... il manquait quelque chose. Il manquait une étincelle, il manquait l'éclat, il manquait l'assurance qui avait toujours été un de ses traits dominants. Si on ajoutait les bandages qui dépassaient de son kimono, la démarche lente et instable, la jeune femme était méconnaissable. Cette dernière se mit à observer ses mains tremblantes tandis qu'elle commençait à se remémorer des souvenirs.

Yosano avait mis en garde contre un possible rejet de la réalité si le choc psychologique était aussi important que ce que Dazai avait prévu. Le jeune homme s'était décidé à ne pas laisser ça arriver. Même si ça devait la faire souffrir, il fallait qu'elle reste consciente pour accepter les faits et repartir. Si elle avait surmonté la disparition de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé il y a tant d'années, elle y arriverait bien pour Chûya.

L'optimisme n'allait pas si mal à Dazai.

\- Anee-san...

Il tendit une main pour se saisir de celles de Kôyô. Sa voix était calme, presqu'un murmure, comme si parler plus fort pouvait la disperser aux quatre vents. Il espérait qu'elle resserre ses doigts autour des siens, mais à la place, son regard se posa sur sa main, puis sur les bandages, puis sur son manteau pour finir sur son visage. Le jeune homme put alors voir ses yeux passer de la confusion/deuil à la fureur pure.

\- Toi...

Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une demi-seconde pour comprendre que ça allait dégénérer.

\- Ko...Kôyô...

\- Osamu... Dazai..., parvint-elle à articuler. Où est-ce que tu étais ?

Elle s'avançait vers lui, et lui reculait. Il devait vite trouver les mots pour éviter qu'elle ne craque complètement, et vu son regard assassin, la poigne qui l'empêchait de trop s'éloigner et tout son corps qui s'était tendu d'un coup, nul doute que la bombe allait bientôt exploser.

Les autres observaient, se disant qu'intervenir ne pourrait qu'empirer les choses. Kenji s'était éclipsé pour chercher Yosano, Ranpo avait été chercher le Président, les Tanizaki s'étaient éloignés et Kunikida avait mis la main sur son arme, simple mesure préventive si un spectre venait à apparaître. Kyôka hésitait d'ailleurs à faire appel au sien, au cas où.

\- « Je tiens toujours mes promesses »... c'est ce que tu as dit... mais où est-ce que tu étais ?

\- Kôyô, je...

\- TAIS-TOI !

Elle le frappa. Un coup direct dans la mâchoire qu'il ne chercha pas à éviter. Seulement, ce coup l'avait fait le lâcher et, s'ils ne se touchaient plus, alors l'habilité de Dazai ne pouvait plus fonctionner sur elle.

La jeune femme ne semblait pas décidée à faire appel à son spectre cela dit. Immédiatement après le coup, elle se saisit brusquement du col du détective pour le tirer en avant et lui asséner un coup de genou dans l'estomac, mettant le jeune homme à terre, se tenant l'abdomen.

Kunikida allait intervenir, mais son partenaire l'arrêta d'un geste, conscient qu'il fallait que cette tempête ait lieu. Il semblait avoir oublié toutefois qu'il pouvait y avoir des morts lors des tempêtes...

\- Kôyô, réessaya t-il, écoute-moi...

Elle ne lui en laissa pas l'opportunité et le frappa à nouveau au visage avec un coup de pied, même si elle était pied nus actuellement. Pour résultat, Dazai eut quand même l'arcade sourcilière gauche et une lèvre ouvertes.

\- Comment oses-tu...

La voix de la cadre était tremblante, mais impossible de dire si c'était la haine ou la tristesse qui la causait. Sans aucun doute les deux sentiments mélangés.

\- Il n'est pas né humain mais il faisait tout pour vivre pleinement alors que toi... TOI, tu fais celui qui appelle constamment la mort, celui qui n'a aucune raison de vivre et pourtant c'est lui qui est mort dans mes bras !... Comment oses-tu... ... comment oses-tu te tenir devant moi...

Ils étaient les deux seuls à pouvoir comprendre de quoi elle parlait à la mention du « pas né humain » mais ce fut le moindre des soucis des détectives présents. Le docteur et le chef de l'Agence étaient arrivés alors qu'Atsushi s'était glissé derrière Kôyô pour espérer l'immobiliser. Fukuzawa lui fit toutefois un geste pour lui demander de reculer.

\- Anee-san..., tenta encore Dazai.

\- Oh non, siffla la cadre qui mit ses mains au niveau de son cou et le plaqua brusquement contre le bureau derrière. Ne t'avise pas de m'appeler comme ça... tu ne le mérites pas...

Et elle se mit à serrer. Dazai était pourtant calme derrière le sang qui coulait sur son visage. Il ne pouvait que l'observer, il ne pouvait que sentir ses mains tremblantes autour de son cou tenter de le priver d'air mais sans avoir la force de le faire, il ne pouvait que constater l'absence de retenue, d'assurance et de colère froide pour ne voir qu'une fureur sauvage, animale, guidée par la douleur. Il ne pouvait que supposer qu'elle ne devait même plus le voir à cause des larmes qui embuaient ses yeux.

\- Je suis désolé...

Ce n'était qu'un souffle qu'elle entendit parfaitement. Sur l'instant, les doigts essayèrent de serrer encore plus pour le faire taire... mais ils finirent par se relâcher complètement alors que Kôyô s'affaissait sur elle-même, faisant ainsi s'arrêter Fukuzawa qui s'était approché derrière elle pour l'empêcher d'achever son détective.

C'est ainsi que pour la première fois de sa vie, Dazai vit Kôyô Ozaki _pleurer_. Elle avait déjà versé des larmes, certes, de manipulation en mission, de douleur physique lorsqu'il fallait soigner des blessures importantes, de rire parfois même, mais jamais de tristesse. Cependant il n'en était pas vraiment étonné et s'était attendu à ce que ça arrive. Il n'avait jamais pu comprendre comment ni pourquoi Chûya et elle s'étaient rapprochés à ce point et pourtant, le rouquin était le seul qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir une confiance aveugle de la part de la cadre, et inversement.

La voir ainsi, à un tel point de détresse, n'était bien sûr pas sans lui rappeler ces jours terribles qui avaient suivi la disparition d'Oda. Il ne pouvait donc que comprendre l'envie de vengeance qui venait de s'emparer d'elle lorsque son regard s'était posé sur le responsable de la mort de Chûya.

Le Président aida Dazai à se relever, avant de mettre un genou à terre pour se mettre au niveau de la jeune femme qui ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Il se pencha pour lui parler à voix basse mais personne ne comprit ce qu'il dit. Quoi qu'il ait dit, Kôyô finit par se lever et retourna à son lit, non sans devoir s'appuyer sur Fukuzawa maintenant que l'adrénaline ne la faisait plus tenir.

* * *

Kunikida était, comme très souvent, le dernier dans l'Agence. Si Kôyô était partie aux alentours de 17h, à minuit passé lui était encore à son bureau à tenter de mettre du sens dans les notes de Ranpo. Il ne se rendit compte qu'il somnolait que lorsque la voix de son supérieur le fit sursauter.

\- Kunikida !

\- Ou... oui ? … Désolé... je vais me faire du thé...

\- Pas la peine, rentre dormir, je vais terminer ça.

Le détective soupira intérieurement mais acquiesça conscient que son corps avait atteint sa limite. Il remercia donc le chef, alla prendre sa veste et sortit, se disant qu'il avancerait demain matin au petit déjeuner chez lui.

Désormais seul, Fukuzawa retourna à son bureau avec l'intention de terminer les quelques dossiers restants sur son bureau, quand son portable sonna. Il décrocha.

\- Fukuzawa.

 _\- Président... est-ce que je peux vous déranger un moment ?_

La voix de Kôyô était aisément reconnaissable. Elle se voulait posée, contrôlée, mais on sentait malgré tout la gorge nouée derrière.

\- Bien sûr.

Comme on dit « jamais deux sans trois ». Au premier anniversaire de l'embuscade, le chef de l'Agence était tombé sur une Kôyô vidant les bouteilles d'alcool une à une dans une attitude qui lui ressemblait très peu. Ne comptant pas la voir sombrer dans le faux réconfort de ce genre de liquide ou toute autre substance néfaste, il l'avait prise par le bras -littéralement-, et l'avait amenée au dernier étage du bâtiment de l'Agence, soit celui juste au dessus des bureaux. C'est au même endroit qu'elle le rejoignit ce soir-là, comme il y a deux ans et comme l'année dernière.

Quand elle arriva, le Président l'attendait, assis en tailleur sur le sol, sabre sur ses genoux.

Alors qu'il était déjà parti depuis vingt bonnes minutes, Kunikida réalisa qu'il avait oublié les dossiers... Un être normal aurait continué son chemin en haussant les épaules, cédant au besoin impérieux d'aller dormir, mais pas Doppo Kunikida. S'il ne faisait pas le travail, qui le ferait ? Dazai ? Autant espérer que Ranpo devienne modeste.

Le blond avait donc fait demi-tour, au pas de course, et était rentré à l'Agence pour prendre les documents sur son bureau. Il allait repartir lorsqu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre de l'étage supérieur. Intrigué car il pensait les bureaux déserts (le Président avait dû partir peu après lui), il monta les escaliers afin de voir de quoi il retournait. Les sons se firent donc de plus en plus distincts alors qu'il s'approchait. Lorsqu'il s'avéra que les sons étaient des bruits de lutte, sa main se saisit de son carnet tandis qu'il jetait un œil à travers l'entrebaillement de la porte.

C'est alors qu'il vit ce qu'il se passait : Fukuzawa lui-même en tenue d'entraînement face à Ozaki, elle aussi en tenue d'entraînement, mais tout deux combattaient avec de _vraies_ lames. Surpris, le détective continua d'observer et s'aperçut qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple entraînement comme ça lui arrivait parfois avec son chef. Il connaissait assez bien ce dernier pour connaître quelques unes de ses techniques, sa détermination et vu sa manière d'attaquer puis se défendre, Kunikida comprenait que l'ancienne mafieuse n'avait rien perdu de sa réputation et parvenait à mettre en difficulté le célèbre « Silver Wolf ». Cela dit, bien qu'elle semblait être sur un pied d'égalité, ça ne dura pas, et une parade trop tardive lui fit perdre sa lame avant de se retrouver avec celle de Fukuzawa sous la gorge.

\- Déjà essoufflée Ozaki ? Je croyais que c'était que le début.

\- Tu es plus lent que d'habitude je trouve, l'âge te rattrape on dirait.

Réalisant qu'il était purement et simplement en train d'espionner, le détective se retira discrètement et les laissa. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, c'est vrai que l'année dernière, le Président était arrivé le matin avec une coupure au visage. Il savait d'où ça venait maintenant.

 **Le lendemain matin.**

Kôyô s'était permise d'arriver plus tard que d'habitude, après avoir eu l'autorisation de son chef la veille, à plus de 3h du matin lorsqu'ils avaient enfin arrêté. Ces « combats » étaient son moyen de faire sortir tous ses sentiments dont elle n'avait jamais réussi à se défaire en trois ans. Elle soupçonnait d'ailleurs Fukuzawa d'être resté éveillé tard exprès pour être disponible au cas où elle l'appelerait.

Il était presque 10h lorsque la jeune femme arriva dans la rue de l'Agence. Tout paraissait normal si ce n'est la voiture noire garée devant le bâtiment et le vieil homme qui se tenait à côté, cigarette à la main, gants blancs, lunettes, longue écharpe...

\- Dame Ozaki, la salua t-il.

\- Hirotsu, un plaisir de vous voir, sourit-elle.

Il ne lui dit pas ce qu'il faisait ici mais, s'il était relégué à la garde de la voiture pile devant l'Agence, alors il fallait s'attendre à voir quelqu'un de pire à l'étage.

Elle passa rapidement par le café et arriva dans les bureaux où, sans surprise, son regard tomba sur deux silhouettes grandes et noires de dos, et une plus blonde plus petite assise face aux deux autres. Cette dernière décocha d'ailleurs son plus beau sourire lorsqu'elle vit la nouvelle arrivante.

\- Rintarou, elle est là.

L'interpellé et son garde du corps qui n'était autre qu'Akutagawa, se retourna sur le canapé où il était installé pour vérifier les dires d'Elise (pas qu'il ait douté d'elle bien sûr). Le reste de l'Agence, qui était restée debout en se demandant ce que pouvait bien faire le boss de la mafia ici, porta aussi son attention sur Kôyô.

\- Kôyô, chantonna Mori. Toujours aussi ravissante malgré les années !

\- Ta mémoire défaille déjà Ougai, nous nous sommes vus il y a six mois, ce n'était pas il y a si longtemps, rétorqua calmement l'ex-mafieuse.

Akutagawa sembla grogner en entendant son ancienne supérieure appeler le Boss directement par son prénom. Elle ne se le permettait pas quand elle était cadre mais maintenant oui ? Pensait-elle qu'avoir obtenu l'autorisation de partir lui permettait aussi de manquer de respect ?

\- Oh tu es si froide ! Je t'en prie, installe-toi. Thé ?, demanda t-il comme s'il était chez lui.

\- Dis plutôt ce que tu fais ici.

Il était plus qu'évident que le chef de l'organisation de la nuit ne s'était pas déplacé uniquement pour partager un thé avec une ancienne subordonnée. Celle-ci s'avança pour être un peu plus en face de Mori.

\- Tu devrais vraiment t'asseoir, tu te sentiras mieux, insista t-il.

\- Je me porte comme un charme, contente toi de dire ce que tu veux. Les jeunes sont au bord de la chute de tension...

Sourire en coin, elle jeta un œil à Kunikida, Ranpo, Kenji, Atsushi et compagnie qui se tenaient non loin en hurlant intérieurement à Mori de dire en effet ce qu'il faisait ici.

\- Très bien dans ce cas. Je suis venu t'offrir une affaire.

\- Voilà qui est intriguant. L'Agence et la Mafia ne sont pas en trève aux dernières nouvelles. Tu n'as personne pour s'en occuper au QG ?

\- Mmh... tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas t'asseoir ?

\- Ougai..., souffla t-elle d'une voix froide mais toujours avec son sourire calme, arrête de tourner autour du pot ou je t'arrache les cordes vocales pour ne plus avoir à t'entendre.

Mori jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Elise, qui sirotait un thé, puis plongea son regard dans celui de l'ex-cadre avant de lui annoncer d'une voix claire et tranchante.

\- Nous avons trouvé les assassins de Chûya.


	2. Chapter 2

Kôyô se retint in extremis de réagir. Combien de fois avait-elle imaginé entendre ces mots ? Que ça vienne de Mori, Fukuzawa, Atsushi, du Premier Ministre ou de l'empereur en personne, de Dazai même, peu importe mais elle voulait ardemment les entendre, et les voilà. Mori ne la quittait pas des yeux, détaillant sans aucun doute le moindre frémissement de ses muscles pour y lire une émotion quelconque.

Après quelques secondes d'inertie, la jeune femme parvint à parler.

\- Qui sont-ils ?

Le Boss pouffa.

\- La courtoisie m'a fait venir en personne t'annoncer la nouvelle, elle ne me fera pas partager des informations réservées à... _mes_ subordonnés.

Kôyô haussa un sourcil et soupira, comprenant très bien où il voulait en venir. Elle décida de s'asseoir enfin et s'installa pile en face de son ancien supérieur après qu'Elise se soit décalée pour lui laisser la place.

\- Je t'ai connu plus subtil. Ta simple présence en personne ici suffisait, répliqua l'ex-mafieuse.

\- Tu acceptes ?

Au lieu de répondre, l'interlocutrice de Mori se saisit de la théière encore à moitié pleine et se versa une tasse qu'elle porta ensuite délicatement à ses lèvres.

\- Personne n'acceptera que je revienne.

Les détectives n'étaient pas dupes et comprirent immédiatement qu'elle n'acceptait ni ne refusait l'offre de son ancien supérieur. Plusieurs d'entre eux, même s'ils avaient appris à apprécier le caractère posé et l'intelligence de la jeune femme, avaient conservés des doutes bien enfouis quant à son départ de la Mafia. Il avait peut-être été sincère au début, à cause du choc, mais par la suite... Fukuzawa avait dû la recadrer à plusieurs reprises pour certaines enquêtes à cause de « raccourcis » qu'elle s'était permise d'utiliser au lieu d'attendre la décision de la justice.

Kôyô allait dire autre chose lorsque Fukuzawa, en retard pour les mêmes raisons que sa partenaire de combat d'hier, arriva et se planta à côté de Mori sous le regard assassin d'Akutagawa que le Président ignora totalement.

\- Tellement désespéré que tu espères recruter chez moi ?

Le Boss se tourna vers lui.

\- Oh ! Je ne pensais pas que tu serais un jour en retard. Quelle coïncidence que Kôyô l'ait été aussi le même jour, elle qui est si ponctuelle... Aurait-ce un lien avec le bandage qui dépasse de ton yukata ?

Au niveau du col du yukata, on pouvait voir en effet une petite compresse. Rien de bien dramatique, un simple coup de lame esquivé un poil en retard la veille mais qui allait faire couler beaucoup d'encre dans l'Agence, ça c'était certain. Mori n'hésita pas d'ailleurs à mettre les pieds directement dans le plat.

\- Une nuit de passion un peu trop mouvementée ?

\- As-tu toujours été si lourd Mori ?

La voix rauque de Fukuzawa faisait ressortir toute l'exaspération qu'il ressentait. Le mafieux lui ne se séparait pas de son sourire et agita la main comme si ce n'était rien.

\- Oh inutile de te vexer. Y a aussi eu des rumeurs sur elle et moi à l'époque.

\- Et je ne me souviens pas y avoir jamais donné une quelconque importance, intervint Kôyô, et toi non plus il me semble.

\- En effet, ça aurait été t'insulter que de penser que tu aurais besoin de tels stratagèmes pour parvenir à tes fins, concéda le Boss. Mais nous nous éloignons du sujet. Acceptes-tu alors ?

La jeune femme reprit une gorgée de thé.

\- Tu dois vraiment être en mauvaise posture pour faire appel à moi.

Bien que le ton était détaché, intérieurement il lui était très difficile de se retenir de lui arracher les informations qu'il avait. En attendant, il s'expliqua.

\- C'est vrai que la disparition de Nakahara puis la tienne a fait croire à certains clans qu'ils pouvaient se permettre de me tenir tête, mais les mater n'a pas été compliqué. Mais pour ces _personnes-là_ qui sont parvenues à battre deux cadres d'un coup... Je compte bien faire une démonstration de force sans précédent. Une alliance Rashômon/Konjiki Yasha serait à coup sûr un message très clair.

Voilà donc de quoi il retournait... Malgré ses dires, la Mafia était en effet en position délicate, sans doute la pire depuis l'arrivée au pouvoir de Mori, mais Kôyô ne doutait pas qu'il parviendrait à remonter. Fukuzawa intervint, déterminé à contrer l'influence du mafieux car il était clair que sa présence était un risque sérieux vis à vis de sa subordonnée.

En trois ans, elle avait fait des progrès pour comprendre leurs positions et mode de vie, pour elle qui n'avait connu que le monde de la Mafia. Pourtant, le Président était conscient que tout cela était encore très fragile, notamment si la carte « Chûya Nakahara » était de mise.

\- Tu ne tiens donc pas tes promesses. Tu la laisses partir pour chercher à la reprendre ensuite ? Je ne te savais pas si indécis.

Le mafieux posa son regard sur son ancienne subordonnée qui se contentait d'écouter, thé à la main. Il savait qu'elle attendait sa réponse, il savait qu'elle voulait une preuve de sa nécessité, des justifications pour son retour dans ce monde de la nuit qu'elle avait quittée.

Mori s'adossa donc au canapé et croisa les mains, comme il avait l'habitude de faire dans son bureau lorsqu'il s'adressait à ses cadres.

\- Je me doute que tu as voulu la changer, la faire accepter de vivre ici avec vous, avec cette jeune fille qui a réussi à partir et à qui elle était attachée, commença t-il en posant quelques instants son regard sur Kyôka. Peut-être que cette fille s'est bien adaptée, peut-être que Dazai aussi est sincèrement attaché à l'idée de faire le bien maintenant, mais Kôyô Ozaki vous trouvera toujours lents. Lents à prendre une décision, lents parce que vous respectez les lois qui deviennent inefficaces si une erreur dans un rapport est faite, lents parce que vous attendez des preuves irréfutables, lents parce que vous espérez toujours trouver une étincelle de... bonté parmi ceux que vous traquez, afin de vous persuader que tout le monde a droit à la rédemption. Seulement... Kôyô Ozaki est d'une autre trempe. Froide, protectrice, intelligente, impitoyable. Une femme qui ne s'est jamais inclinée devant qui que ce soit, pas même devant moi. Une femme capable de se rendre tellement estimable, qu'elle a pu quitter la Mafia par la grande porte avec la bénédiction de son supérieur.

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, éternel sourire aux lèvres avant de conclure.

\- Bien sûr que son départ m'a fait perdre un atout. Mais je n'ai aucun doute qu'un tel leader saura reprendre sa place et faire taire toute opposition qu'il y aurait. Après tout, le fait qu'elle ait résolu l'affaire des Mizutsu en deux jours alors que vous y avez consacré trois mois en est la preuve, non ?

Kunikida s'étrangla psychologiquement à moitié. Cette affaire lui avait posé beaucoup de problèmes Une histoire de chantage sur un homme politique local et un clan yakuza. Les preuves étaient inexistantes et il n'avait pu récolter que des rumeurs. Il était certain d'avoir gagné des cheveux blancs à cause de ça et pourtant, lorsqu'il finit enfin par demander l'aide de Kôyô, la jeune femme eut juste à se rendre chez les Mizutsu, puis au QG même du clan yakuza concerné pour revenir avec un aveu complet et rédigé. Il était clair que la réputation de la cadre avait énormément pesé dans la balance, même deux ans et demi après son arrivée à l'Agence.

La concernée posa sa tasse vide sur la table basse.

\- Tu t'améliores en compliments Ougai. Si j'avais su, je serais partie plus tôt juste pour recevoir un tel éloge.

Bien entendu, elle n'était pas assez dupe pour croire tout ce qu'il avait dit. Comme beaucoup de faits liés à Mori, ce n'était que manipulation.

\- Je réfléchirai, ajouta t-elle sans même le regarder.

Le sourire du mafieux sembla s'étirer encore plus tandis que l'Agence convergea tous ses regards vers la jeune femme, Président compris. Cette réponse sembla convenir au Boss qui se leva donc, suivi d'Elise.

\- Parfait. Je suppose que tu iras au festival la semaine prochaine, comme chaque année. J'enverrai quelqu'un recevoir ta réponse le lendemain. Comme preuve de bonne foi, Elise a aussi tenu à t'apporter un cadeau.

Il désigna le paquet à côté de lui puis laissa passer Elise devant lui et la suivit hors de l'Agence, Akutagawa sur les talons. Ce dernier lança un regard de travers à Atsushi et Dazai mais ne fit aucun commentaire supplémentaire, sauf si on compte sa toux comme une manière de s'exprimer.

L'Agence désormais débarrassée de toute présence mafieuse, Kôyô prit le fameux cadeau -un long paquet allongé-, et l'ouvrit. Toute l'assistance reconnut alors l'ombrelle rouge qui n'avait jamais quitté l'ex-mafieuse et que tous croyaient perdue depuis cette fameuse tragédie.

* * *

 _Trois ans plus tôt._

Kôyô tentait de garder contenance, seule à l'arrière de la voiture. Son épaule la lançait, l'Agence l'avait sauvée, certes mais pas jusqu'à utiliser le don d'Akiko puisque cette dernière avait pu la soigner sans y recourir. Les bandages dépassaient d'ailleurs malgré le kimono. Au niveau de ses poignets, de son cou, la cadre ne pouvait pas prétendre qu'ils n'existaient pas, et tous les verraient.

Hirotsu conduisait calmement et ne disait mot. Fukuzawa avait accepté la veille que Kôyô contacte la Mafia, plus d'une semaine après être considérée « morte » par l'organisation. Seulement, si physiquement elle démentait cette affirmation, on savait que c'était plus délicat sur le plan psychologique. Et voilà qu'il lui fallait faire face à Mori, lui raconter ce qui s'était passé et se demander quelles conséquences allaient lui tomber dessus.

La voiture s'arrêta au pied de la tour du QG où vivait le Boss. Hirotsu vint lui ouvrir la portière et, même s'il faisait nuit, le parvis était encore fréquenté. Tous les sbires présents la fixèrent donc et répandirent la nouvelle « Kôyô Ozaki est en vie ».

Ne leur prêtant aucune attention, la jeune femme entra dans le bâtiment, prit l'ascenseur et arriva, au bout de longues minutes, face aux portes des appartements de son supérieur.

Elle était seule et, pour la première fois dans sa vie, n'avait aucune envie d'entrer.

Elle frappa.

\- Entrez, lui parvint la voix de Mori.

La cadre s'exécuta et constata alors qu'il n'était pas seul. D'autres capitaines et Akutagawa étaient présents et tous regardèrent la nouvelle arrivante.

\- Quelle agréable surprise, chantonna le Boss. Je t'en prie, assieds-toi.

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier et s'installa face à Mori, ignorant les regards sur elle.

\- Ne tournons pas autour du pot. Que s'est-il passé ?

Kôyô commença son récit. Il n'était pas si long que ça, et elle n'omit rien. Le plus dur fut de rester le plus stoïque possible... Ce qui lui fut impossible.

Certes, elle ne s'était pas effondrée en larmes au milieu de l'appartement mais la différence de comportement comparé à d'habitude était flagrante. Le Boss ne fit aucun commentaire à ce sujet, préférant se concentrer sur les indices pouvant indiquer qui avait osé tendre cette embuscade à ses cadres. Le pire c'est qu'il s'y était attendu, ils s'attendaient bel et bien à une embuscade, mais pas de cette ampleur.

\- L'Agence t'a récupérée, c'est ça ? Demanda t-il enfin.

\- Oui.

\- Quelle compensation pour leur absence d'intervention... Mais au moins tu es de retour... **il se tût quelques secondes** Mmmh... Kôyô, tu n'as pas demandé ce que nous avons fait de Nakahara.

Sa gorge se noua, à la limite de la nausée. Fukuzawa lui avait bien dit que la Mafia avait récupéré le corps du jeune homme mais quant à savoir ce qu'ils en avaient fait...

\- Je ne veux pas savoir, répondit-elle le plus calmement possible.

\- Nous l'avons enterré, expliqua quand même le Boss. Ses hommes ont tenu à lui faire une cérémonie, je suis sûr que tu l'aurais appréciée. Ses affaires personnelles ont été transférées chez toi conformément à son testament.

Elle ignorait qu'il en avait rédigé un, même si c'était logique. Mais ses affaires...qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait en faire désormais ? En réalité, les images de cette nuit là ressassaient tellement dans son esprit que ce dernier avait totalement occulté le « après ».

Pendant ce temps là, Mori continuait de parler, semblant ne pas avoir remarqué que sa cadre était totalement perdue dans ses pensées.

\- … bien sûr des hommes ont été envoyés pour enquêter mais ces ennemis sont très bien...

\- Je veux ma récompense, lâcha tout à coup mais calmement Kôyô.

Le Boss devint silencieux et observa très attentivement la jeune femme, tout comme le reste de l'assemblée. Comment _osait-elle_ parler de récompense après un tel fiasco ? Kôyô soutenait malgré tout le regard de son supérieur.

Elise s'était même arrêtée de dessiner et avait levé la tête. Ce fut elle qui brisa le silence.

\- Rintarou, je veux qu'elle me coiffe.

L'interpellé tourna légèrement la tête vers la jeune fille, sourire aux lèvres.

Tout ce que tu veux Elise. **puis, se tournant vers les autres** Sortez tous.

Après quelques millisecondes d'hésitation, les spectateurs firent demi-tour et sortirent de la pièce, non sans lancer un dernier regard vers la jeune femme. Quand la porte du bureau fut bien fermée, la petite tête blonde se leva et alla s'installer sur un petit siège disposé près des immenses fenêtres.

Invitée par un geste de la main de Mori, Kôyô fit de même et se plaça derrière Elise qui lui tendit une brosse. La cadre prit alors délicatement quelques mèches de cheveux et commença à les brosser tandis que le mafieux s'installait à côté d'elles.

\- Tu as conscience des conséquences de cette demande ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Tu dois donc déjà te douter que je ne peux pas accepter. Je pensais avoir perdu deux cadres, or l'un d'entre eux revient bel et bien en vie. Que dirait-on si j'autorisais celui-ci à simplement partir ensuite ? Personne ne quitte la Mafia.

\- Nous étions d'accord, et je ne te crois pas parjure.

\- Mmmh, je comptais en effet tenir ma promesse. Seulement, les conditions ne me permettent pas d'accepter. La Mafia paraîtrait faible.

Kôyô continuait de coiffer Elise qui avait reprit son dessin. Elle était silencieuse et chantonnait, mais la cadre savait parfaitement qu'elle écoutait.

\- Tu es en deuil, reprit Mori. Ca passera. Je veux bien te laisser tranquille quelques temps, le temps que tu reprennes tes esprits, mais pas te laisser partir.

Il serait stupide de penser que Mori n'avait jamais envisagé la possibilité que ses cadres meurent. Par extension, il avait aussi anticipé les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir, tant au sein de l'organisation même de la Mafia que le moral des autres subordonnés. Le lien partagé entre Chûya et Kôyô, qu'il n'avait jamais compris non plus bien que ça avait été utile, compliquait les choses maintenant. Il était toutefois persuadé en effet que la jeune femme ne resterait pas éternellement dans cet état. C'était une survivante, il l'avait constaté dès leur première rencontre. La dite survivante insista quand même.

\- Tu paraîtras faible aussi si tu me permets simplement de rester tranquille sans m'enlever la position de cadre. Tout le monde t'accusera de favoritisme alors que je ne te serai d'aucune utilité.

\- Au contraire... Je me moque de ce dont on m'accusera. Ta présence en revanche est nécessaire. Tes hommes te resteront loyaux, ceux de Nakahara te rejoindront, et pour tout le reste tu seras « l'épargnée », celle qui a survécu à l'embuscade ET à la puissance de Corruption. Tous voudront t'apporter leur aide pour identifier qui est responsable de cette tuerie.

La croyait-il soudainement stupide ? Il était hautement improbable que la Mafia s'unisse tout à coup juste à cause de la mort d'un cadre, même si celui-ci était apprécié de la plupart. C'était ainsi que ça se déroulait dans leur monde et le seul moyen pour les sbires de le changer un peu, c'était de trahir leur supérieur.

\- Et puis, comment trouverais-tu les responsables ?

Là en revanche, il marquait un point, mais Kôyô y avait aussi réfléchi.

\- Dazai a une dette désormais, il la paiera.

Mori pouffa.

\- Le crois-tu ? Je doute qu'il soit soudainement devenu si... tendre. Vu l'efficacité de l'Agence en ce moment, je doute qu'ils soient d'une grande aide par la suite avec tous leurs principes moraux.

\- Ils ont accès à des informations que nous n'avons pas et Dazai sait parfaitement quelles ficelles tirer.

\- Certes... mais acceptera t-il ?

\- J'ai toujours réussi à l'aborder d'une manière qui t'échappe totalement.

\- Ah oui... l'instinct maternel je suppose ? C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais compris comment cela fonctionnait.

Kôyô brûlait d'envie de lui balancer la brosse en plein visage avant de sauter sur lui et l'étrangler à mains nues. Bien sûr qu'il n'avait jamais rien compris à ce lien, il suffisait de voir comment avaient tourné Dazai et Q. La jeune femme savait toutefois que l'ex-cadre accepterait de l'aider... il faudrait juste... qu'elle passe outre la haine qu'elle ressentait envers lui en ce moment. Une volonté plus facile à exprimer qu'à faire, mais Mori n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

\- Je reconnais que ça pourrait être utile mais totalement optionnel, nos réseaux sont très actifs.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on se retrouve avec un tel désastre sur les bras ?

Il la regarda tandis que ses mains brossaient inlassablement les cheveux d'Elise comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose fragile. Il voyait bien qu'il n'obtiendrait rien comme ça mais il fallait absolument faire en sorte que Kôyô reste.

\- Je te propose un marché. Reste ici trois mois. Observe ce qui se passe, écoute et assiste aux réunions pour pouvoir suivre l'avancée de nos recherches sur cette organisation mystère. Si aucun progrès significatif n'est fait de notre côté, alors je consentirai à te laisser partir en honneur à notre marché i ans. Cela te semble t-il acceptable ?

\- C'est acceptable.

C'était le meilleur qu'elle pouvait obtenir puisque Mori refusait de la laisser partir maintenant, elle en était consciente. Le Boss de son côté comptait bien sur cette période pour que le deuil passe et lui faire ensuite sortir de la tête cette idée de partir. D'ordinaire, il aurait recours à des méthodes plus... directes mais pas avec elle, du moins pas pour si peu. Il suffisait d'attendre. Leur entente datait d'avant la prise de position de Mori en tant que chef de l'organisation mafieuse, et il avait pu constater la détermination de la jeune femme à améliorer la Mafia, tout comme lui. Voilà pourquoi il l'avait nommée cadre deux ans après sa tentative de fuite, parfaitement au courant que celle-ci avait été causée par le caractère de son prédécesseur et non une envie de voir le monde.

Peu après cet accord, Kôyô termina une tresse qui dégageait le visage d'Elise, lui permettant de mieux se concentrer sur ses dessins. Elle prit ensuite congé et retourna chez elle avant d'envoyer un message de remerciement à Fukuzawa et l'informant de ce qui s'était dit avec Mori.

Puis les trois mois passèrent.

Trois mois d'attente.

Trois mois d'entraînement.

Trois mois d'informations stériles.

Trois mois perdus.

Kôyô n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de partir. Il y avait un vide, même à la Mafia, sans Chûya. Pourtant, ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient toujours vécu ensemble. Chûya avait ses soirées, ses missions, son appartement, ses loisirs, ses vins et Kôyô avait sa résidence traditionnelle, ses contacts, ses infiltrations, ses amants, etc... Mais il n'était plus. Et les affaires chez elle ne l'aidaient pas à diminuer sa douleur. Certains ont émis l'hypothèse que le rouquin avait, d'une certaine manière, remplacé l'amant pour lequel la cadre avait voulu fuir la Mafia. C'était sans aucun doute vrai, même si deux ans s'étaient écoulés entre la mort de l'amant et sa rencontre avec Chûya.

Le pire, c'est qu'ils ne s'étaient pas appréciés au début. Pour Chûya, Kôyô était sa supérieure, une femme entière dévouée à la Mafia qui le faisait chanter. Pour Kôyô, Chûya était un gamin supplémentaire dont elle devait s'occuper qui hurlait plus que nécessaire et était trop familier. Le « nee-san » n'avait été accepté que plus tard, lorsque chacun avait été trahi de son côté. Chûya par le groupe dont il venait, Kôyô par ses propres hommes qui n'avaient toujours pas accepté d'avoir une ancienne déserteuse comme supérieure. Les deux s'en étaient sortis et ce fut sans aucun doute le départ du lien qu'on leur connaissait aujourd'hui. Ils comptaient l'un sur l'autre et leurs objectifs étaient si proches qu'ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se trahir.

Cette certitude manquait à Kôyô maintenant.

Certes, Mori pouvait être considéré comme son partenaire, un duo inconnu qui pourtant s'était révélé terriblement efficace les premiers mois de l'accession au pouvoir du médecin, et même avant. Il l'avait récompensée par ce poste et depuis, elle avait tout fait pour la Mafia. Mais il fallait être honnête, même si Mori avait un semblant du quart d'une demi chance de faire sincèrement confiance à Kôyô, ça ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'elle était sauve, certainement pas. Pour accomplir ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'ilS voulaiENT d'ailleurs, les compromis n'étaient pas de mise. Elle avait toutefois émis cette condition, lorsqu'il l'avait nommé cadre, de pouvoir partir lorsqu'elle le désirait. Mori ne chercherait pas à lui porter atteinte sauf bien sûr si elle révélait des informations confidentielles. Il avait accepté, étonnamment, persuadé qu'elle ne le lui demanderait jamais certainement.

Peut-être est-ce pour cette raison qu'un groupe d'hommes attaqua sa résidence ce soir-là.

Quatre hommes, des professionnels vu leur discrètion, mais pas assez pour ne pas réveiller la jeune femme qui ne dormait jamais que d'un œil. Connaissant sa résidence par cœur, même dans l'obscurité complète, elle parvint à s'en débarrasser un par un par sa lame, et par une balle en pleine tête pour le dernier.

Réveillé en pleine nuit par la « victime », Mori s'était déplacé de lui-même pour constater cette attaque, et subir le regard accusateur de sa cadre.

\- Tu ne penses quand même pas que ça vient de moi ?

\- Je te crois capable du pire... et je dis ça uniquement pour l'expression car nous savons tout deux que c'est bien en deçà de la réalité.

Le Boss ne sembla pas se vexer de la remarque, au contraire. Il écoutait ce que la rousse disait mais observait en même temps les cadavres devant lui, déplacés dans l'allée devant la porte d'entrée.

\- Je t'assure que je n'y suis pour rien. Si je devais t'éliminer un jour, je ne te ferais pas l'affront d'envoyer de simples sbires... Mais... Quelque chose m'intrigue, déclara t-il.

\- Juste une ?

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas invoqué ton spectre ?

Kôyô le fixa, interdite, ne parvenant pas à dire la vérité. Mori soupira.

\- Tu en as perdu le contrôle n'est-ce pas ? Je dois avouer que ça me surprend... Ton état psychologique à la mort de Nakahara, c'était évident, mais que ça soit si profond que tu perdes la détermination même d'utiliser ce qui faisait ta fierté et renommée... Dame Ozaki, vous pouvez vous vanter d'avoir surpris Mori Ougai.

\- Je n'oublierai pas de le mentionner dans mon CV.

L'idée qu'une mafieuse pouvait faire un CV était risible, mais ce n'est pas exactement le point qu'elle voulait aborder. Mori, vif d'esprit, comprit sans problème où elle voulait en venir.

\- Tu n'as donc pas abandonné l'idée...

\- Je t'ai dit que je ne te serais pas utile. J'ai fait figure ces trois derniers mois, mais bientôt ils s'apercevront tous qu'il manque quelque chose et que ça n'est pas lié au deuil.

\- Mmmh...

\- Et le fait qu'on vienne me tuer ici...

\- Des représailles seraient à prévoir en effet.

… « seraient » ?

\- Tu prévois de ne pas enquêter, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il faut...

\- Je sais, l'interrompit-elle. Quitte à ce que je parte, tu vas compter sur cette attaque pour justifier mon départ. Tu auras appris que je souhaitais partir, tu as envoyé ces hommes régler le problème mais je suis parvenue à les abattre en premier avant de partir pour de bon. De cette manière, tu limites l'atteinte portée à ton autorité.

Mori eut un sourire en coin.

\- Je peux le dire puisque nous sommes seuls et je sais ta résidence sans micro... tu vas me manquer Kôyô.

\- Tu me manqueras aussi Ougai.

Elle s'approcha de lui et se permit de déposer un baiser sur sa joue qu'il ne refusa pas. C'était sans aucun doute la seule fois où ils se sont touchés, si on met de côté leur première rencontre dans les cachots où le médecin était venue soigner l'ex-fuyarde.

\- Excuse moi auprès d'Elise.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas !... Bon... La nuit est très belle... je crois malheureusement qu'Elise a égaré mes clés de voiture dans les environs, je dois donc rentrer à pied. Quel dommage car je sens que j'aurai besoin de toute mon énergie demain pour affronter une mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Bonne promenade.

\- Passe le bonjour à Dazai de ma part.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Et n'oublie pas, les informations...

\- Je sais qu'à la première heure tu modifieras toutes les informations qui étaient en ma possession, ne t'inquiète pas de ce côté-là. Je ne t'ai jamais trahi, je ne commencerai pas aujourd'hui.

Il ne dit rien de plus, se contentant de sourire. Il mit ses mains dans les poches et sortit de la résidence en chantonnant.

Peu après son départ, Kôyô remarqua des clés de voiture près de l'un des cadavres qui ouvraient, de manière très surprenante, le véhicule garé juste devant chez elle.

La jeune femme désormais ex-cadre sourit à son tour et rentra prendre ses affaires nécessaires.

A 4h51 exactement, la sonnette stridente de son appartement réveilla le Président. Pensant tout d'abord à une urgence ou à un de ses détectives blessé, il se leva immédiatement et alla ouvrir, pour tomber sur Kôyô, au kimono tâché de sang par endroits et portant deux gros sacs.


	3. Chapter 3

Affalé sur son bureau, Ranpo ne faisait... rien, comme d'habitude. Enfin... il ne faisait rien en apparence car son cerveau était complètement tourné vers l'intervention de Mori. Il repassait tout en revue, chacune de ses paroles, chaque action de la Mafia ces dernières années, chaque action ou dire de Kôyô. Il n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser son super-pouvoir pour comprendre où ça allait mener, et c'était son devoir de prévenir le président, si celui-ci n'avait pas déjà tout anticipé.

\- Le détective allait se motiver à bouger quand une voix féminine l'interrompit.

\- Alors Ranpo, toujours au summum de l'effort à ce que je vois.

\- Akiko-chan ! Chantonna l'interpellé, daignant se tourner vers son amie. Tu cherches quelqu'un à soigner ?

\- Ca m'a traversé l'esprit.

Le médecin prit la chaise à côté de Ranpo et s'y installa, se saisissant au passage d'une brique de jus d'orange qui n'était pas à elle mais ce n'est pas ça qui allait la déranger. Comme on le savait, Ranpo était beaucoup plus tolérant envers Akiko Yosano que le reste de ses collègues.

\- Tu as l'air perturbé, commenta son amie entre deux gorgées.

\- Mmh... je réfléchis. D'ailleurs dis moi, Mori est bel et bien incapable de s'attacher à quelqu'un ?

\- J'en suis absolument certaine, il ne tolère que sa propre intelligence.

\- Le médecin jeta un regard en travers au détective.

\- Encore en train de ressasser ce qu'il a dit en venant ici ? Ca fait bientôt une semaine déjà.

\- Elle va accepter. C'est la seule conclusion logique.

Yosano mentirait si elle disait qu'elle pensait le contraire. Seulement elle voulait aussi penser que ce n'était pas si noir.

\- Fukuzawa arrivera à la faire rester, tout comme il l'a utilisée jusqu'à présent. Sinon il l'empêchera de partir.

\- Je suis pas sûr qu'il y parviendra. Tu l'as vu toi aussi, le bandage le jour où Mori était là.

\- Ah ? Tu vas pas me dire que ce charlatan a dit vrai et qu'il y a quelque chose entre Ozaki et le Président ?

\- Non, non... j'espère bien que non mais je sais qu'ils s'entraînent ensemble.

\- Je croyais qu'il n'entraînait que Kunikida.

\- Akiko-chan, tu m'as habitué à mieux. Le Président sait manier le sabre, et elle aussi, c'est la seule qui le sait parmi nous d'ailleurs, et c'est loin d'être une débutante, autrement elle n'aurait pas réussi à le blesser. Même si c'est qu'une égratignure, ça m'inquiète.

\- Tu peux pas t'empêcher de le protéger hein.

\- Bien sûr ! C'est notre Président après tout, on doit tout faire pour l'aider !

La jeune femme arbora alors son magnifique sourire carnassier et sortit -dont on ne sait où d'ailleurs- une pile de feuilles.

\- Aide- le en complétant ces dossiers alors.

Un long gémissement plaintif échappa les lèvres de Ranpo. Avec le Président, Yosano était sans aucun doute la seule qui pouvait se vanter de réussir à faire travailler le détective adepte aux cactus.

Un peu plus loin, Atsushi ouvrait un paquet que lui avait donné Kyôka.

\- Super Kyôka-chan, et merci encore. Avec le travail à faire, je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout acheter moi-même.

\- De rien ! Chantonna la jeune femme.

\- Tu as pris quoi pour toi ?

\- Un kimono bleu, je voulais changer. Il y a des motifs argentés de vagues dessus.

\- Oooh, hâte de te voir avec !

Le tigre continuait d'admirer le haori bleu foncé que lui avait acheté son amie tandis que celle-ci allait voir Ranpo.

\- Tiens, j'ai pris le tien aussi.

\- Merci. Tu as aussi pris...

\- Oui, voilà tes snacks.

Elle lui tendit deux paquets de ses snacks favoris sous le regard amusé d'Akiko qui ne put s'empêcher une petite remarque.

\- Arrête de le fournir avec toutes ces saletés, je ne tiens pas à devoir utiliser mon pouvoir pour le sauver d'une attaque cardiaque.

\- Maiiiiiis Akiko-chan, je vais très bien ! Couina le détective.

Kyôka les laissa se chamailler et alla ranger les autres paquets -les siens- dans un coin où ça ne dérangerait personne. Elle s'installa ensuite à une table et se mit à travailler. Contrairement à l'époque, l'ex-mafieuse ne participait plus dans les affaires, ou du moins uniquement en tant que 'bénévole'. L'Agence avait exigé qu'elle obtienne le diplôme du lycée. Bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'inscrire dans un établissement scolaire à cause de son passé dans la Mafia, la jeune fille avait pris des cours particuliers pour ensuite s'inscrire en candidat libre. Kunikida l'aidait régulièrement et s'était montré étonnamment pédagogue -comme quoi il ne hurlait vraiment que contre Dazai et Ranpo-, et était aidé par Kôyô qui, si elle n'avait aucun diplôme non plus, avait reçu une éducation solide grâce à son mentor à l'époque. Celui-ci avait toujours eu l'intention de la projeter dans les hautes sphères de l'organisation il semblerait.

Les épreuves de ce fameux diplôme devaient avoir lieu dans trois semaines, autant dire que Kyôka travaillait dur pour mettre toutes les chances de son côté. L'intention de l'Agence, en la poussant à faire tout ça, était de lui permettre de changer de voie quand elle le désirait, si un jour elle ne voulait plus continuer à jouer les détectives. Contrairement à la Mafia, aucun d'entre eux ne tenait à lui imposer une vie, une attention qu'elle appréciait particulièrement.

Kyôka aurait cependant aimé éclaircir le mystère sur le lien entre Kôyô et elle. L'ex-cadre tenait à elle, mais pourquoi ? Car elles partageaient le même pouvoir ? Car elle n'avait pas voulu que la jeune fille connaisse le même sort qu'elle à l'époque ? Impossible de savoir. Le fait est que la rousse l'avait protégée jusqu'à présent en persuadant Mori de limiter les représailles à son encontre. Mais en même temps, elle s'était distancée et évitait tout rapprochement en dehors de l'aide pour ses cours ou quelques séances shopping. A vrai dire, Kôyô n'était vraiment proche de personne et c'est ce qui inquiétait Kyôka. Personne ne méritait de vivre au milieu de tant de solitude, pas même elle, pas même après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour la Mafia. N'avait-elle pas prouvé, après tout, via Chûya combien elle était capable d'amour ? La jeune fille était persuadée qu'il ne manquait pas grand chose pour que Kôyô accepte complètement l'Agence et mette ses actions de cadre derrière elle comme l'avait fait Dazai. Malheureusement, l'offre de Mori la semaine dernière risquait de tout faire échouer.

La jeune fille fut enfin tirée de ses pensées par la voix de son ancienne mentor qui venait de revenir.

\- Je n'accepterai aucune discussion. Vois ça comme un cadeau, mais il est hors de question que tu remettes ce haori démodé cette année !

Kôyô obligea le Président à accepter le paquet qu'elle lui tendait. Il chercha à rétorquer quelque chose mais la jeune femme avait déjà tourné les talons sous les regards ahuris des autres membres de l'Agence. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un autre que Ranpo parvenait à s'imposer de cette manière, même s'il s'agissait d'une simple histoire de tenue. C'était connu, Fukuzawa laissait passer ses subordonnés d'abord et il avait un mode de vie très simple qui ne changeait qu'au compte-gouttes. Voilà pourquoi il acceptait de les accompagner aux festivals, et voilà pourquoi aussi il refusait de dépenser pour quelque chose d'aussi futile qu'un vêtement qui ne servirait qu'à quelques occasions par an.

L'année passée, Kôyô avait fait une remarque à la tenue de son supérieur qui était certes élégante mais indubitablement passée de mode. N'y connaissant rien, celui-ci n'avait pas réagit et se contentait de ses vêtements habituels. Il avait été loin de se douter que cette année, sa dernière recrue comptait brusquer ses habitudes vestimentaires en lui offrant quelque chose qui n'était pas lié à son anniversaire. Les finances de la jeune femme le lui permettait sans aucun doute -ayant mis de côté de l'argent tout au long de ses années en tant que cadre sur un compte secret « au cas où » qu'elle utilisait aujourd'hui-, mais il ne parvenait pas à l'accepter. Il faudrait qu'il lui rende la politesse un de ces jours. Oui « un de ces jours », car lui non plus ne voulait pas la laisser retourner à la Mafia.

\- Kyôka-chan, voilà pour toi.

L'interpellée sursauta alors qu'elle s'était replongée dans ses devoirs. Kôyô s'était assise en face d'elle et lui tendait un petit paquet.

\- Kôyô-san..., commença l'étudiante.

\- Je t'ai vu t'attarder sur ce kimono bleu et argent, j'ai pensé que cet accessoire irait bien avec. A toi de voir si tu le mettras ou non.

Kyôka se saisit du paquet et remercia son aînée. Comme toujours, elle agissait de manière distante, ou du moins essayait. Offrir un cadeau puis ensuite faire comme si ça ne lui importait pas de connaître la réaction de son ancienne protégée... typiquement l'attitude des trois dernières années.

Kôyô partit sous le regard d'Atsushi qui avait observé toute la scène. La demoiselle ouvrit alors le petit paquet, ne pouvant résister à la tentation de savoir quel accessoire pouvait aller avec son kimono.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Interrogea le tigre, curieux.

\- C'est... un accessoire pour les cheveux... de chez Tatsuko ?

Atsushi s'étrangla à moitié en entendant le nom de l'enseigne. Il s'agissait d'une bijouterie experte en bijoux traditionnels qui se vendaient à prix d'or. Kyôka savait que l'ex-cadre était une de leur cliente, avant, mais aujourd'hui c'était devenu plus rare... très rare... en fait, elle n'y avait plus mis les pieds. Pourquoi donc une telle fantaisie aujourd'hui ? La seule conclusion qui frappa la jeune fille fut celle d'un cadeau d'adieu...

En attendant, son regard ne pouvait se détacher de l'accessoire. Une épingle à cheveux en argent en forme de phénix. Les plumes de ce dernier pendaient et tintaient délicatement à chaque mouvement tandis qu'à leurs extrémités, les saphirs bleus reflétaient le moindre rayon de lumière. C'était surréaliste d'imaginer porter un tel bijou pour un simple festival où ils se contenteraient de piquer-niquer avant d'aller parcourir les stands proposant nourriture et amusements divers.

* * *

Il était 17h30 quand l'Agence trouva enfin un coin disponible dans le parc où ils pouvaient s'installer tous ensemble. La foule était au rendez-vous, comme à chaque festival, aussi trouver un endroit où tous les détectives pouvaient se retrouver tenait d'une tâche herculéenne. C'est donc avec soulagement que Kunikida dressa la nappe avec l'aide des Tanizaki. Atsushi et Dazai faisaient passer les coussins sur lesquels ils s'assieraient et Ranpo prenait des photos en attendant patiemment le Président.

Ce dernier arriva peu de temps après, accompagné d'Akiko et de Kenji. Ils apportaient tous les trois les victuailles à partager qui, comme on s'en doute, étaient fort nombreuses. A la vue du docteur en somptueux kimono rouge et cheveux attachés, Ranpo en oublia Fukuzawa et la prit en photo à son insu, avant qu'elle ne le réprimande. Atsushi observa ce numéro et se demanda pourquoi les deux là n'étaient toujours pas ensemble. A moins qu'ils le soient en fait.. il n'en savait rien... Et à vrai dire, il n'osait pas poser cette question personnelle à Yosano sous peine de passer sous la tronçonneuse -une pensée partagée par tous les autres d'ailleurs-.

Kyôka et Kôyô étaient les deux absentes. Enfin presque, car Kyôka arrivait justement à l'instant.

\- Kyôka-chan, tu es ravissante !

Un compliment sincère venant du tigre qui fit rougir la demoiselle, et tous les autres approuvèrent sans hésiter aussi. Le kimono bleu aux motifs d'argent lui seyait à la perfection. On était loin du kimono rouge simple dans lequel ils l'avaient rencontrée il y a trois ans. La douceur de son visage était encore plus relevée par ses cheveux, attachés sur le côté en un élégant chignon dans lequel était piqué l'accessoire offert par Kôyô. Comme prévu, il correspondait parfaitement à la tenue de l'adolescente.

\- Il faut une photo !

Atsushi prit l'appareil photo des mains de Ranpo et prit son amie en photo avant de demander à Akiko et Naomi de la rejoindre pour faire une photo de groupe entre filles. Le détective numéro un bouda en constatant que le médecin acceptait sans problème alors qu'il était sûr qu'elle aurait dit non s'il l'avait demandé avant. Enfin... cela lui permit de constater que des trois, c'était quand même elle la plus élégante -à ses yeux-.

\- Miss Ozaki va arriver ? Demanda Kenji.

De toute l'Agence et fidèle à lui-même au même titre qu'Atsushi, il avait complètement oublié le passé de la jeune femme et la considérait comme sa collègue, ni plus ni moins. Il lui rendait volontiers service et Kôyô en faisait de même.

\- Normalement oui. Je lui ai dit où on était mais elle m'a répondu de ne pas l'attendre pour commencer, informa Kunikida.

Au moins elle compte venir, pensa le blond. Cela dit, son côté perfectionniste aurait apprécié que tout le monde soit à l'heure. Enfin... c'était une après-midi et une soirée détente, il ne pouvait pas être si strict. Le groupe commença donc par sortir les verres et autres coupes pour servir l'alcool en premier et ainsi marquer le début du festival pour eux.

Alors qu'ils sortaient les snacks et autres mets réservés à ce genre d'occasion, l'ex-cadre arriva, non sans sa... modestie habituelle.

La première chose qui frappait était son ombrelle, pourtant accessoire assez commun en ce jour. Le rouge vif mettait en valeur le noir du kimono qu'elle portait, réhaussé par son obi en rouge et or aux motifs de phénix. L'intérieur du kimono était lui aussi rouge et on ne le distinguait qu'à l'ouverture laissant apparaître ses pieds chaussés de geta traditionnelles noires. Si on la regardait de dos, alors on prenait toute la mesure du luxe de cette tenue. La ceinture obi était courte afin de laisser apparent la broderie unique : des fils d'or formant le dessin d'un spectre dégainant son sabre qui prenait tout le bas de l'étoffe. Ceux ayant déjà vu de leurs propres yeux Yasha la reconnurent sans hésitation. Les manches, longues au point de toucher presque le sol, étaient brodées de motifs plus classiques mais toujours de fils d'or. Au final, son visage à peine sans maquillage n'avait besoin de rien d'autre. Exceptionnellement, ses cheveux eux aussi attachés avaient toutefois deux longues mèches tombantes pour encadrer son visage. Un chrysanthème jaune ornait simplement son chignon et projetait son ombre sur la nuque dégagée de la jeune femme.

Même si aujourd'hui nombre de jeunes femmes étaient habillées de yukata ou autre, Kôyô avait tout fait pour rester au dessus et attirait les regards. Alors qu'elle arrivait au niveau du groupe de détectives, elle referma son ombrelle et s'assit à l'ombre à côté du Président.

\- Désolée d'être en retard, je n'ai plus l'habitude de me vêtir de la sorte, s'excusa t-elle.

Même pour les autres festivals ou son propre anniversaire, la jeune femme n'avait jamais porté ce kimono-là, ce qui expliqua donc les quelques regards étonnés de ses collègues. Fukuzawa retrouva la parole le premier.

\- Depuis quand as-tu ce kimono ? Tu ne l'as pas fait faire uniquement pour aujourd'hui ?

\- Non, je l'ai pris lorsque je suis partie de la Mafia. Je ne pouvais pas prendre toute ma garde robe avec moi mais celui-ci... je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à le laisser.

\- Je vois...

\- En tout cas, je suis ravie de voir que tu portes mon cadeau Yukichi.

Heureusement le soleil le cachait mais Fukuzawa rougit malgré lui.

\- Je n'allais pas laisser un cadeau dans un tiroir, expliqua t-il.

Kôyô sourit, contente d'avoir gagné cette bataille vestimentaire et accepta la coupe que lui tendait Kyôka. Elle adressa un autre sourire à la jeune fille, heureuse -mais sans l'admettre- qu'elle porte son cadeau, elle-aussi.

Les conversations reprirent et la bonne humeur surpassa l'étonnement et l'extravagance des tenues. A vrai dire, les vêtements traditionnels allaient bien aux détectives, même s'ils ne pouvaient les garder tous les jours pour des raisons pratiques. Ranpo discutait avec Akiko, Kunikida surveillait tout le monde (enfin essayait), Dazai cherchait un moyen d'embêter Kunikida et Atsushi complimentait Kyôka en faisant des plans sur ce qu'ils allaient faire ce soir en parcourant les stands. Fukuzawa s'entretenait avec Kôyô et ça n'échappa pas au regard aiguisé de Ranpo que l'élégance du kimono d'Akiko ne parvenait pas à attirer son attention exclusive. Malgré les atouts de la médecin, l'inquiétude du détective pour sa figure paternelle était trop forte, et tout criait en lui « Danger » lorsqu'il voyait l'ex-cadre et le Président côte à côte. Un sentiment de plus en plus fort depuis ces derniers mois car il avait bien remarqué, lui, que l'homme mûr baissait sa garde en présence de la jeune femme. Et oui, ça le dérangeait qu'il puisse la considérer complètement comme une membre de l'Agence. Ce soir, Ranpo avait bien l'intention de prouver qu'elle n'avait pas sa place avec eux.

\- Action/Véritééééééé ! Proposa soudainement un Dazai ayant clairement forcé sur l'alcool.

\- Dazai ! Tenta, vainement, de raisonner Kunikida qui sentait son fardeau s'alourdir à chaque minute.

\- Ku-ni-ki-da-san ! Vérité pour toi !, insista le brun. Mmmh, as-tu déjà embrassé quelqu'un ?

Il était connu que le second de l'Agence était très sélectif vis à vis de ses partenaires, aussi les rumeurs sur ses relations allaient assez bon train, même si tout le monde éviter de l'évoquer face à lui. Le blond essaya de profiter de l'obscurité de la nuit en train de tomber pour cacher sa rougeur, mais malheureusement ce n'était pas suffisant et cela n'échappa pas à Dazai.

\- Oooooooh, à quoi elle ressemblait ? Blonde, brune, rousse ? C'est dur d'imaginer que tu aies pu faire quoique ce soit à quelqu'un qui est pas ton idéal mais si elle l'était, t'aurais été plus loin...

\- Dazai, s'étrangla le pauvre détective qui n'aimait pas être le centre d'attention, pas dans ces conditions.

Heureusement pour lui, Atsushi vint à son aide.

\- Dazai-san ! Action ou vérité ?

\- Action !

\- Mmmmmmmh, va acheter un cadeau à Kunikida-san !

\- Aaaah ? Mais...

\- C'est toi qui as proposé ce jeu, rappela le tigre, fier de lui en voyant le brun obtempérer et se lever.

Tous les détectives eurent une moue appréciative, sans voix de constater que Dazai faisait effectivement ce qu'on lui demandait. Enfin... restait à voir ce qu'il allait rapporter. En attendant, les autres se prirent au jeu et même Fukuzawa participa.

\- Fukuzawa-san, à vous, interpella Kenji.

\- Vérité.

\- Alooors... Ah, je sais ! Dites nous une chose embarrassante que Ranpo a fait quand vous viviez ensemble !

\- HEY, s'offusqua le concerné.

Il s'offusqua encore plus quand le Président répondit honnêtement à la question.

\- A 16 ans il a encore demandé à pouvoir dormir avec moi car il avait peur d'un monstre dans son placard.

Hilarité générale, y compris Akiko qui asséna une large tape sur l'épaule de son ami qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

\- Fukuzawa-san... c'est pas sympa, se plaignit-il.

\- KUNIKIDA SAAAAAAAN !

La voix de Dazai interrompit tout le monde alors qu'il revenait, visiblement très content, un petit paquet à la main. Le brun se rassit à sa place et tendit son cadeau à deux mains vers le blond. Ce dernier le regarda d'abord d'un air surpris puis accepta, quoique timidement, le paquet rectangulaire.

\- Ouvre le maintenant.

Son partenaire s'exécuta et sortit de l'emballage un cadre... un très beau cadre dans lequel se trouvait une sorte de document officiel. Kunikida crut d'abord à une blague, comme ces faux diplômes « meilleur collègue au monde » etc... mais non, c'était BEL ET BIEN un document officiel tamponné par... la police ? Il commença à lire.

\- « Moi, Dazai Osamu, membre de l'Agence des Détectives Armés, jure sur ce document et sous témoins que j'accomplirai le travail de mon estimé collègue, Kunikida Doppo, pendant deux mois entiers à compter de ce jour. Lu, signé et approuvé à Yokohama, le... »

Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers Dazai qui ne s'était pas séparé de son sourire. Il finit par prendre la parole pour s'expliquer.

\- Je voulais quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire, mais beaucoup de magasins étaient fermés. Alors j'ai été voir la police, et j'ai fait ça sous leurs yeux. Maintenant tu pourras exiger ce que tu veux de moi pendant deux mois, je pourrais pas fuir ma parole !

\- Je... je...

Kunikida était visiblement choqué et, si c'était dans sa nature, il en viendrait presque aux larmes d'une telle initiative de la part de son partenaire. Connaissant ce dernier, il risquait d'y avoir anguille sous roche mais ce soir, il voulait y croire.

\- C'est touchant, commenta Ranpo, content qu'on se soit détourné de lui et son histoire embarrassante. Ozaki-san, à vous !

\- Quoi ? Action ou vérité ? Je pense passer mon tour, merci.

\- S'il vous plait Miss Ozaki ! Plaida Naomi qui était subjuguée par le kimono de l'ex-cadre.

\- Allez, au moins une fois, supplia aussi Atsushi, soutenu par Kyôka.

\- Bien bien... si vous me suppliez de la sorte. Vérité alors, céda Kôyô.

Elle devina que c'était une très mauvaise idée lorsque son regard tomba sur le sourire en coin de Ranpo.

\- Est-ce que vous avez encore de la famille ?

Ses yeux scrutèrent le détective en une interrogation muette. Quel genre de famille ? Lié par le sang, famille adoptive, famille qu'elle s'était recréée ? Avec son passé et la mafia, tout était possible. Ranpo comprit la question non formulée et précisa donc pour que tout le monde entende.

\- Votre vraie famille je veux dire. Père, mère, frère, sœur...

\- Pas que je sache, répondit calmement la jeune femme.

Cependant il devint vite clair que le jeune homme ne comptait pas la laisser s'en sortir de la sorte et qu'il avait tout prévu.

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant en faisant des recherches, j'ai découvert que votre père était encore en vie. Takihito Ozaki, c'est ça ? C'était pas difficile à trouver, une cadre comme vous avait largement les moyens de se renseigner.

\- Et alors ? Pourquoi je m'intéresserais à lui ?, répondit prudemment la rousse.

Les conversations s'étaient soudainement tues et tous écoutaient, non sans se demander à quel moment ça allait tourner au vinaigre. Kôyô parlait assez peu de sa vie à la Mafia, autant dire alors que son passé AVANT son recrutement dans l'organisation n'était jamais évoqué. Que Ranpo la pousse dans cette partie de sa vie pouvait avoir deux conséquences : soit elle s'en moquait royalement et ne réagirait pas car il n'y avait rien de spécial à en dire, soit c'était sensible et elle finirait par s'en prendre au détective.

\- C'est vrai, continua ce dernier. Je comprends, ça a pas dû être facile d'être vendue par son propre père. 3 millions de yen c'est ça ? Tout ça pour des dettes de jeu, c'est triste. J'ai appris qu'il s'était remarié trois ans plus tard et il a deux autres enfants maintenant.

\- Vous avez bien fait vos devoirs, détective. Tant mieux pour lui, que voulez-vous que je fasse de ces informations ?

\- Rien rien, répondit Ranpo d'un air faussement détaché. Je me demandais juste d'où pouvait venir ce détachement et votre incapacité à protéger quelqu'un mais au final c'est normal. Votre seul parent vous a abandonné à 8 ans, ça a pas dû être facile alors de s'occuper de Chûya j'imagine.

Kôyô, qui était sur le point de boire une autre coupe de saké, stoppa son geste pour planter son regard dans celui du détective.

\- Faites bien attention à vos paroles, Edogawa.

\- J'essaie juste de comprendre pourquoi il y a une telle différence de comportement entre Kyôka, Dazai et Chûya. Je sais bien qu'à la Mafia on vous demande de pas avoir de sentiments, mais de là à laisser mourir son collègue quand même...

\- Ranpo, assez, intervint Fukuzawa, le ton sec.

Seulement, le détective voulait pousser l'ex-mafieuse dans ses retranchements, prouver que sa maîtrise n'était qu'une façade et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se séparer de ses réflexes d'antan. Il continua donc, désobéissant à l'ordre indirect du Président pour la première fois de sa vie.

\- Ca n'a pas été trop difficile d'être en face du Boss qui l'a poussé à la mort ? Parce qu'au final c'est ça quand même non ?

Kôyô se saisit tout à coup du manche de son ombrelle pour en tirer la lame, mais la poigne ferme de Fukuzawa la stoppa. Elle le fusilla du regard et il le soutint sans relâcher son poignet une seule seconde.

\- Mafieuse un jour, mafieuse toujours... la violence avant tout, n'est-ce pas ? Déclara pour conclure le détective, satisfait de lui.

\- Ranpo, pars d'ici, intervint à nouveau le Président.

\- AH ?

Cette fois, c'était la goutte d'eau, même pour ses collègues. Yosano se leva, tenant fermement le bras du détective pour le forcer à la suivre et s'éloigner du groupe qui était devenu aussi muet qu'une tombe. Seules les conversations des groupes alentours leur parvenaient.

Kôyô relâcha enfin son emprise sur le manche de son arme et son supérieur la lâcha également.

\- Ton éducation laisse à désirer, se contenta t-elle de commenter sèchement.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris.

\- Vraiment ?

Pendant ce court échange, Dazai s'était levé à son tour et avait pris la direction du docteur et son collègue.

Kunikida s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Il appréhende votre réponse à Mori Ougai.

\- Parce que je risque d'accepter pour résoudre une affaire qui traîne depuis trois ans ? Parce que ma position est ambiguë car personne ne veut croire que Mori m'a effectivement laissée partir ?

Il y a trois ans, Kôyô et lui avaient pourtant convenu d'une mise en scène pour faire croire que le Boss avait tenté de l'éliminer avant qu'elle parte. Seulement, la vérité n'avait pas été dissimulée bien longtemps et tout le monde savait qu'il avait consenti à son départ.

\- Ou encore parce que vous craignez que je me retourne contre vous au premier claquement de ses doigts ? Acheva t-elle.

\- Nous...

\- Votre vision de la Mafia est complètement noire, sans aucune nuance, et vous espérez me voir la renier totalement comme Dazai l'a fait sans vous rappeler que j'ai aimé ma vie là-bas contrairement à lui. Cela ne veut pas pour autant dire que je vais revenir là-bas en rampant.

Si Fukuzawa remarqua l'utilisation du passé pour parler de sa vie dans l'organisation, Kunikida lui s'était arrêté à la première partie.

\- La Mafia est une organisation criminelle dont on se passerait bien. Je me doute que votre vie là-bas a été très dure et...

\- Ne vous avisez même pas de me montrer de la pitié, Kunikida. La Mafia est nécessaire, quoique vous en pensiez.

\- Encourager le crime, les trafics et les assassinats est nécessaire d'après vous ?

Le jeune homme s'emportait -l'alcool ayant considérablement réduit sa retenue-, pour se heurter à la froideur intransigeante de l'ancienne cadre, qui n'avait jamais autant frôlé en trois ans son attitude de dirigeante que ce soir. Ranpo pouvait être fier de lui, sa nature mafieuse revenait en effet au grand galop, une vraie seconde peau.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je dis uniquement que la nature humaine provoque tout cela. Certains trafics peuvent être évités, certes, mais il y aura toujours des brutes, des assoiffés de sang, des ambitieux,... La Mafia est comme un empire qui les régit tous là où les agences gouvernementales échouent. Les lois impartiales condamnent la violence, l'usage de la force, mais c'est précisément les seules choses qui mettent au pas les pires représentants de l'espèce humaine.

\- Je vois, grinça le blond. Vous êtes donc... une œuvre de charité, c'est ça ? Désolé de ne pas vous remercier pour vos services rendus.

\- Ne soyez pas si condescendant. La solution n'est pas parfaite, mais il n'y a guère mieux. Même si vous parveniez à faire disparaître cette organisation, la Guilde a prouvé qu'elle n'était pas la seule et que d'autres étaient prêtes à prendre sa place.

\- Ce n'est qu'une question de pouvoir. La violence appelle la violence. Vous dites que les criminels ne reconnaissent que la force, mais ils cherchent alors le moyen pour détrôner le plus fort et ainsi de suite. C'est un cercle vicieux qui ne s'arrête jamais.

\- J'en ai parfaitement conscience. Osez toutefois me dire que par nature nous aspirons tous à la paix. L'Histoire et ses conquêtes militaires prouvent le contraire. Pourquoi aussi les êtres capables de grande bonté et de pacifisme complet sont donc mis sur un piédestal ? Précisément car ces comportements sont rares.

\- Il y a beaucoup plus de personnes capables d'altruisme que ce que vous croyez.

\- De toute évidence nous n'avons pas grandi dans le même milieu.

\- De toute évidence oui, cela ne justifie pas l'existence de la Mafia pour autant, ni le pardon de ses actes.

Kôyô prit une autre coupe de saké sous le regard des autres personnes présentes qui suivaient attentivement le débat. Elle reprit.

\- Vous qui êtes si consciencieux, observez. Observez le nombre de crimes de la Mafia depuis l'arrivée de Mori au pouvoir. Vous verrez qu'il y a de l'amélioration au milieu du chaos.

-Je l'ai déjà fait. J'ai récolté des informations sur vous aussi.

\- Il aurait été surprenant que vous ne le fassiez pas. Et alors ?

\- Vos crimes seraient suffisants pour vous condamner à la prison à vie.

\- Dites moi quelque chose que j'ignore.

\- La Mafia a étendu son territoire de 27%

\- Ce qui a diminué les luttes de pouvoir dans les dits-territoires.

\- Les 5 premières années après le changement de Boss, 348 personnes sont mortes dans des affaires liées à la Mafia.

\- Ce qui est bien moins que les 483 personnes exécutées dans les 5 années précédant ce changement sur ordre du Boss.

\- Les dommages collatéraux ont causé la mort de 42 civils et fait plus de soixante blessés l'année dernière.

\- Des pertes regrettables qui sont moins que l'incendie dans le ghetto ayant causé la mort de 68 civils il y a 23 ans.

\- Vous avez réponse à tout..., conclut le détective, frustré.

\- Bien sûr. Croyez-vous que j'ai toujours dirigé et simplement donné des ordres à la volée aux premiers sbires que je voyais ? Comme l'a à moitié hurlé votre collègue tout à l'heure, j'ai été vendue à la Mafia quand j'avais 8 ans. Ayant déjà un contrôle total sur mon spectre, on m'a rapidement mis aux premières lignes. J'ai vu plus de bains de sang que vous n'en verrez probablement dans toute votre vie, alors n'essayez pas de me faire pleurer en me brandissant l'immoralité de la Mafia. Mori Ougai a ses méthodes, ses travers, mais je partage sa vision de l'organisation, et même si je suis inutile pour lui désormais, je n'irai pas non plus l'empêcher d'agir. Au final, Yokohama n'est rien de plus que le ying et le yang... Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Kôyô se leva, remit ses getas et s'éloigna du groupe après avoir pris son ombrelle. Les autres se regardèrent, mal à l'aise et ne savaient pas quoi dire après de tels sujets. Fukuzawa désamorça la tension en proposant à tout le monde de remballer les affaires et d'aller se détendre dans l'allée aux multiples stands avant d'assister au feu d'artifices. Tous avaient en plus l'autorisation d'arriver une heure plus tard que d'habitude le lendemain.

Enthousiastes à cette idée, les personnes restantes remballèrent tout rapidement, allèrent tout mettre dans la voiture de Kunikida et repartirent vers les stands d'où provenaient de délicieuses odeurs.

* * *

Plus loin, un médecin s'emportait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de balancer tout ça ? Je te croyais intelligent.

\- Je te l'ai dit Akiko-chan, je voulais rappeler au Président qu'elle peut pas rester ici. C'est un danger !

\- Le seul danger actuellement c'est mon poing dans ta figure !

\- C'est pour l'Agence ! Elle pourrait révéler des informations à la Mafia.

\- Si c'était son intention, tu ne crois pas qu'elle l'aurait déjà fait ?

Ranpo scruta le visage bien aimé de la jeune femme. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il y voyait.

\- Tu la respectes ?

\- Oui. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ses méthodes, ni sa manière de penser mais elle a réussi à s'imposer dans la Mafia, même Mori la respecte.

\- C'est bien ça le problème. Il a toujours cherché à ramener Dazai alors qu'il déteste la Mafia, et il essaierait pas pour elle alors qu'elle était parfaitement à l'aise là-bas ? Aïeuh, Akiko !

Le médecin lui pinçait l'oreille.

\- Toi aussi tu aurais du mal à quitter tes habitudes alors que ça fait 18 ans que tu vis comme ça. Fukuzawa la surveille, Dazai la surveille, c'est pas suffisant pour toi ?

Quand on parlait du loup... Dazai approchait justement, mains cachés dans son haori. Son visage, inexpressif au possible, prouvait que son ivresse de tout à l'heure était en grande partie mise en scène. Il ne daigna pas toutefois expliquer sa présence et, arrivé au niveau de Ranpo enfin libéré de l'emprise de Yosano, il le gifla.

\- Dazai !

Les voix du docteur et du détective claquèrent en même temps, mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

\- Agresse la encore une fois Edogawa, et c'est toi qui finis dans la rivière. Elle ne rejoindra pas la Mafia, je m'en assure.

\- Et comment ? Elle te parle même pas...

\- Pas besoin, tout comme il n'y a pas besoin de lui rappeler qu'elle est là car je ne suis pas intervenu à temps.

\- C'est pas parce que tu te sens coupable qu'il faut te lâcher sur lui, s'immisça Yosano.

\- Ce n'est pas ça Akiko-san, expliqua t-il d'une voix plus douce. Mais elle mourra si elle retourne à la Mafia.

\- Mori ne compte pas la reprendre, c'est bien ce que je me disais.

\- Je crois que si, il lui fait confiance, à sa manière. Et même si je l'ai mise sur des affaires où elle aurait pu s'opposer à lui, elle ne l'a jamais fait, alors il n'a pas de raison de l'éliminer. Le reste de la Mafia en revanche ne partagera pas cet avis et elle a perdu trop d'influence pour être intouchable, sans compter la disparition de son spectre.

\- Tu tiens vraiment à elle hein...

Dazai leur offrit alors un sourire enfantin.

\- Bien sûr, c'est ma grande sœur ! Bien, faut y aller maintenant, sinon on va manquer le feu d'artifice !

Il repartit sur ses mots, laissant son collègue se masser la joue.

* * *

Une fois séparé des autres, Fukuzawa se mit à chercher sa subordonnée qui, de part sa tenue, ne devrait pas être trop difficile à repérer. Seulement la foule était dense et il fut vite perdu malgré lui au milieu de la profusion de kimono aux couleurs variées. Les jeunes s'amusaient, des enfants couraient et il se permit même d'hésiter à prendre des petites figurines en forme de ses félins préférés. Il se retint toutefois et reprit sa recherche.

Impossible de la trouver au niveau des stands, et l'heure du feu d'artifice approchait. Il suivit donc le mouvement de la foule et s'approcha du lac à partir duquel serait tiré le spectacle de lumières. C'est alors qu'il remarqua l'ombrelle rouge, ouverte malgré la nuit tombée, et surtout sa propriétaire au bras d'un homme en costume trois pièces, les cheveux ramenés en arrière... Fukuzawa s'approcha d'eux, voulant entendre ce qu'ils échangeaient sans être intimidé le moins du monde par la présence d'Akutagawa et d'une autre sbire blonde non loin, surveillant leur boss. Il n'eut pas l'occasion d'arriver à ses fins toutefois car, au bout de quelques pas, il vit Kôyô se pencher vers Mori pour l'embrasser sur la joue puis lâcher son bras. Le Mafieux hocha respectueusement la tête et s'éloigna de la foule, suivi par ses gardes du corps.

Pendant un instant, le cœur du Président se serra. Si elle restait là, c'est donc qu'elle avait refusé ? Il n'allait pas cacher qu'il avait eu quelques doutes ces derniers jours, et encore plus depuis le numéro de Ranpo.

Une explosion attira tous les regards de la foule sur le lac, le feu d'artifice commençait.

\- Tu as refusé ? Chercha t-il à confirmer en arrivant à son niveau.

Elle ne parut pas du tout surprise de le trouver à ses côtés et sourit.

\- J'ai refusé... et j'ai peur que les conséquences pleuvent désormais... et que je vais le regretter.

\- C'était le bon choix.

\- S'il te plait Yukichi, tu sais bien que je n'ai pas ton dégoût pour la Mafia, tu l'as bien entendu.

\- Pourquoi rester alors ?

Quelques fusées explosèrent au dessus d'eux, illuminant le parc et leur visage de rouge, bleu et doré.

La jeune femme glissa son bras sous celui du Président et posa sa tête contre son épaule -espérant intérieurement que Ranpo les voit et s'étrangle à cette vision-.

\- Je te dirai la même réponse que j'ai donné à Mori : mon retour n'aiderait en rien et provoquerait simplement d'autres luttes de pouvoir que je ne suis pas sûre de remporter, ce qui ralentirait les recherches du coupable de l'attaque il y a trois ans. En restant à l'Agence, je vous donne plus de poids car la Mafia a tendance à vous sous-estimer, encore aujourd'hui. Avec nos réputations, à Dazai et moi, ça permet de faire barrière à certaines provocations.

\- Mais au final tout n'est qu'une histoire d'ordres provenant de Mori

\- C'est vrai, et peut-être qu'il ordonnera ma mort à peine rentré au QG. En attendant, l'équilibre est assuré.

\- L'équilibre ?

\- Je t'en prie... je connais assez bien Mori et toi maintenant pour avoir remarqué que malgré la guerre ouverte, au final vous assurez un équilibre dans la sécurité de Yokohama. La Mafia gère la nuit et tous les trafics où la police ou vous n'ont aucun poids, et vous, vous vous occupez de tout le reste avec l'approbation du gouvernement. Un gouvernement qui aurait eu quelques doutes à l'égard de l'Agence si j'étais repartie. En trois ans, tu as bien dû leur garantir à un moment ou un autre que je finirais par vous rejoindre définitivement.

Fukuzawa ne répondit pas, et comme dit l'adage « qui ne dit mot, consent ». Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à la fin du feu d'artifice. Le Président offrit ensuite à sa subordonnée de la ramener chez elle plutôt que la laisser prendre un taxi. Kôyô accepta et, sur le trajet, ne put s'empêcher de remettre en question sa propre décision.


End file.
